Hey That's My Body!
by chaotic-angel-demon-san
Summary: Inuyasha has made a wish after Kagome has told him 2 sit.


Hey That's My Body!!  
  
By:chaotic_angel_demon_san  
  
"dammit Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled as a young woman with raven hair climbed out of the Bone Eaters well. "what in the hell took you so long?!"Inuyasha yelled while hopping down from a tree.  
"Hey i had to take exams!" Kagome said while gaining her footing on the ground,"besides its none of your business!"Kagome said while sitting her backpack down on the ground. "feh like I care."Inuyasha said while thinking in his mind how he did care while she was gone in fact he couldn't sleep.  
"So thats how you feel huh?"Kagome said while approaching Inuyasha to where she was close enough to kiss him. "is she about to.....?"Inuyasha thought while she was close to him.  
"Inuyasha Sitttttttttt!!"Kagome said while taking a step back from him before he cascaded down into the ground creating a crater.  
"Damn you."Inuyasha said while regaining his posture"I wish you could know for one day what exactly that feels like!"Inuyasha yelled while picking a leaf out of his hair.  
"Serves you right."Kagome said while glaring menacingly at Inuyasha.  
"Feh i dont care."Inuyasha replies while Kagome is walking away. "Kagome your back!"the sweet young kitsune child said while jumping into her arms and almost causing her to lose her footing. "Nice to see you too."Kagome said while trying to regain her equilibrium.  
"Kagome-Chan how nice to see you again."Miroku says while walking over.  
"So?"Sango asks,"How did Inuyasha take your leaving to your era this time?"Sango says while Inuyasha walks over to Kaede's hut with a scowl on his face.  
"That ansewer your qusetion?"Kagome says while looking over at Inuyasha who has leaves in his long silver hair.  
"Haha,"Shippo sang while running around Inuyasha"your a Bakemono!"Shippo continues before Inuyasha grabs him by the tail and holds him upside down. "I don't have time for this bull!"Inuyasha says while glaring at Shippo who now has a sweatdrop on his forehead.  
"Kagome! help!"Shippo says as Inuyasha starts flicking Shippo in the back of the head.  
"Inuyasha don't make me say the "S"word!"Kagome says as Inuyasha is dumbfounded from her resemblance to Kikyo his past love. "He was making fun of me!"Inuyasha says while dropping Shippo in the dirt.  
"Oww that hurt!"Shippo says while rubbing his head which now has a huge lump on it.  
"You did it when you made fun of me."Inuyasha says immaturelly while putting his hands in his kimono sleeves.  
"Inuyasha he's just a little kid."Kagome says while staring Inuyasha right dead in the eyes. "his eyes are so beuatiful"Kagome says in her thoughts.  
"Hello earth to Kagome."Inuyasha says while waving his hands in front of her face before bringing her back to reality and causing a light pink to caress her cheeks.  
"Oh sorry."Kagome says while looking away. "You damn human women are nothing but Baka's!"Inuyasha says while turning away and getting up and going inside Kaede's hut. "Hmmmmph."Kagome says while getting up and walking towards the forest.  
"Kagome-Chan where are you going?"Sango says while looking up as Kagome is walking away.  
"To take a bath!"Kagome replies curtly while continuing her stride.  
"Hey where are you going?"Inuyasha says while sticking his head out of the hut.  
"None of your business Inuyasha!"Kagome retorts back to Inuyasha.  
"Oh I get it I hurt your precious little feelings."Inuyasha says in a teasing way while trying to use his half-demon speed to catch up to her.  
"Wait up!"Shippo calls behind Inuyasha and Kagome.  
"Oh no its the tag along."Inuyasha says with a sweatdrop.  
"Oh come on he's good company."Kagome says in a sweet voice"Besides he'll be useful to me"Kagome continues under her breath.  
"What did you say?"Inuyasha says while looking at her supsiciously.  
"Nothing."Kagome quickly retorts back.  
"Feh whatever."Inuyasha says as Shippo catches up to them.  
"Hey Shippo?"Kagome whispers while bending down on the ground "I need you to watch Inuyasha for me k?" Kagome continues as Inuyasha bends down to listen in.  
"I heard my name."He says while causing Shippo and Kagome to fall down from suprise.  
"Nothing." Kagome and Shippo retort back in unision.  
"Feh fine."Inuyasha says as Kagome and Shippo get up while dusting their clothes.  
After a few minuetes of walking they come upon a natural hotspring.  
"Oh great I know what your thinking."He says to Kagome who has a deep smile on her face.  
"Shippo watch Inuyasha k?"Kagome says while running behind some bushes.  
"Like i want to peek at you."Inuyasha says smartly under his breath.  
"Hmmm what nice water."Kagome says while toucching her foot in before disrobing from her uniform.  
Meanwhile Shippo and Inuyasha are sitting around on the ground.  
"Hey did you hear that?"Inuyasha says as his ears perk at the not so faraway sound.  
"Hear what?"Shippo says while looking up to finding Inuyasha has run off to inspect the sound he had heard.  
"Kagome!"Inuyasha says while charging through the bushes and only finding Kagome in water so deep that only her lower parts and lower breasts are covered.  
"Inuyasha you Hentai!"Kagome says while throwing a rock at Inuyasha and causing him to lose his balance and stumble into the hotspring.  
"Waht the hell?"Inuyasha says only to find his voice has gone higher than usual.  
"What do you mean what the hell?"Kagome yells while seeing herself sitting in the water.  
"Oh no we switched bodies!"Inuyasha and Kagome both yell at the same time.  
"How?!"Inuyasha yells only to find his voice is actually Kagomes voice.  
"Don't ask me!"Kagome yells in Inuyasha's deep accent.  
"Uhhhh i feel so dirty."Inuyasha says in Kagomes voice while wrapping his hands around his body.  
"You damned Hentai, Hands off of my body!"Kagome yells in Inuyasha's voice.  
"Hey i didnt ask for this to happen."Inuyasha says while removing his hands from his body.  
"Well its your fault!"Kagome yells, "Put some damn cltothes on."Kagome continues before realizing what that would mean. "Nevermind ill dress you myself."Kagome says with a sweatdrop.  
"Oh really that isnt proper."Inuyasha says while glaring at himself.  
"Shutup you hentai!"Kagome retorts back smartly.  
"Your the hentai wanting to dress me what would Miroku say about that!"Inuyasha replies while jumping up.  
"Sit down dammit"Kagome yells before being slammed into the hotspring.  
"Ohmygod i got my wish!"Inuyasha says while laughing.  
"Darn you."Kagome says while regining herself or rather himself.  
"Sit girl! sit girl sit girl!"Inuyasha says while laughing out loud and causing Kagome to be slammed down three times more.  
"Why you?"Kagome says while splashing water at Inuyasha.  
"Kagome Inuyasha your taking a bath together!"Shippo says happilly before stripping down and jumping into the hotspring.  
Its not what it looks like!"Inuyasha says while jumping up and running to Kagome's clothes.  
"Awww Inuyasha and Kagome are expressing intimate gestures with one another."Miroku says annoyingly behind Sango. :"We are not!"Kagome and Inuyasha both scream at the same time.  
"Kagome you haven't told me about you and Inu-Chan."Sango says while trying not to laugh.  
"Get outta here so i can get dressed!"Inuyasha yells.  
"Ok fine but I want details Inuyasha my man."Miroku says while walking away with Sango and Shippo.  
"Damn Hentai."Inuyasha says while picking up a what looks like to be a torture device.  
"Kagome what the hell is this stuff?!"Inuyasha yells.  
"That's underwear and a bra."Kagome says while laughing. "You actually wear this stuff?"Inuyasha says while sweatdropping. "Yah."Kagome replys while trying not to laugh.  
"How do you wear it?"Inuyasha says while holding it up.  
"Ill dress you hold on k?"Kagome says while walking over. "Fine."Inuyasha says while crossing his arms.  
"Ok first you put this on."Kagome says while holding up the underwear.  
"Ok then what?"Inuyasha says while looking at Kagome.  
"Then you put this on like this."Kagome says while putting the bra around Inuyasha and snapping it in the back. "This thing is cutting me."Inuyasha says while Kagome is slipping the blouse over Inuyasha.  
"Ok now slip into this."Kagome says while holding up the skirt.  
"Ok im done now i guess."Inuyasha says while slipping his legs into the skirt.  
ok thas enough 4 now my fellow fan ficcies till next time Next chapter:The Unreturnable wish. cya soon. 


End file.
